Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a social network, such as a database of users and associations established thereamong to represent various types of relationships (e.g., familial relations, friendships, and academic, professional, and business relationships). For example, a user in a social network may establish a set of contacts, such as individuals with whom the user has a relationship, and may generate content items, such as personal status messages, private messages, photos, links to other resources such as websites, and commentaries) that may be accessible by such contacts, who may submit comments and relies to such content items.
Within a social network, a set of users may create an event. For example, a user may create a listing for an event, such as a party, occurring at a specific date, time, and location, and may provide details about the event. Other users, such as contacts of the user, may comment on the event, such as an intent of a guest to attend or skip the event. The social network may therefore facilitate the advertising of the event to the contacts of a user and communication among guests about the event and the set of potential attendees.